


I care about you, so live

by arisa_shyra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst ?, Character Death, I Don't Even Know, Jealous!Levi, M/M, a little fluff ?, slight possesive!Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisa_shyra/pseuds/arisa_shyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren isn’t a titan-shifter, therefore he’s only a normal soldier in the survey corps. After he lose the one dear to him in the latest expedition, he didn’t have the will to fight anymore. There’s another expedition coming and Eren almost get killed by a titan if not for a certain corporal save him.</p><p>Now I make it into a short series instead of one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The corporal saved me

**Author's Note:**

> so. . . I was bored and writing this short things. . .  
> excuse for the grammar, please enjoy.

_My whole body hurts… the last thing I remember is a titan had me on its grip and about to devour me. Am I finally died?_ No.

I pry eyes open and was hit by the blinding sunlight, I blink my eyes few times to get used to the light before trying to sit up. I look down to see my whole torso bandaged up and feel the sting from the wound as I move.

“So I didn’t die…” I said barely above whisper, I grit my teeth and clench my fist.

The door creak open and someone come in.

“Oh, you’re finally wake up. Thank goodness.” That person said.

I look up to see her smile and start walk closer to me.

“Finally?” I ask.

“Yes, it’s been a week since the last expedition and you’ve been unconscious since then.” She hands me a drink which I accept gratefully.

_A week… why did I even wake up? More importantly… how did I get here?_

I discard the blanket away and get off the bed.

“Wait, where are you going? Your wounds is still healing, so don’t push yourself too hard.” She said worriedly.

“I’m going back… to my room.”

She sigh in defeat “…fine. It’s still daytime, so the others probably still train outside. But you better get some rest.”

I give her a nod and walk to the door, before I can reach for the door knob, she call me.

“If by any chance you meet with the corporal, you’d better thank him.”

I look back at her in confusion.

“He’s the one that saved you.” She smiles at me before turn around and fix the bed I just used.

_The corporal… the one that saved me?_

I grit my teeth once again and exiting the room. Walking in the fast pace, ignoring the pain that coming from my abdomen.

_Why did he save me?_

True to the person in the infirmary said earlier, the others still training and leaving the entire hall empty.

“Jaeger.” A stern voice calls me, a very familiar voice.

I stop in my track before turn around to face that person.

“Sir” I salute.

“What are you doing, wondering around?” he cross his arms.

_He’s the one saved me…_

“Why did you save me?” I blurt out instead of answering his question.

“Excuse me?”

“Why did you bother to save me? You should have let me die there… you should have let those titans to eat me…” I raised my voice before it turns into a quite whimper.

“You’re not grateful that you live now?”

“…no.” I look away from him.

“You want to die?” he grips my collar and yank it until we’re on the same eye level “if you want it that much, then I’ll kill you.” He sent me his most vicious glare.

“With all respect, sir, please go ahead.” I challenge him.

The looks in his eyes getting sadden before he loosen his grip on my collar.

“Do you care about her that much?”

“Pardon?” I ask him but not really wanting to know the answer.

“Does losing her, losing Ackerman, affected you this much?”

There’s a pain in my chest that I know isn’t coming from the wounds in my torso at the mention of her name.

“…don’t bring her up.” I glare at him.

We continue to glare at each other before he lower his head. A second after that, he throw me into the wall. He roughly me pin me into it. He fisted my collar once again and his elbow digging into my ribs painfully.

“Let me answer your question Jaeger, about why did I save your sorry ass from those titans.” He moves his head closer until it’s only an inch from mine and his grip getting tighter “it’s because I value every live of my fellow soldiers, my subordinates. And…”

He lean in and the next thing I know is a pair of lips presses into mine. It was rough, he push me against the wall even harder and nudge his knee into my crotch making me gasp. He shoves his tongue quickly and explores every part inside my mouth.

_This is ridiculous!_

I push him away as hard as I can, ignoring the pain all over my torso.

“What the hell, sir!?” I yell angrily and quickly wipe my mouth with my sleeve.

“You really have no brain, aren’t you?” he looks at me with his blank expression.

“You can’t just insult me all you want.” I spit through gritted teeth.

“Then why is your small brain didn’t realize anything, even after all of this?” he crosses his arms.

“Realize what?” I keep my glare on him.

“God dammit, do you really need a fucking written proposal?” he huff in annoyance and take a step closer while I take step back away from him.

“Listen,” he looks at me seriously “what happen to you; would happen to me, if you’re no longer here.”

When I don’t give him a reply and just staring questioningly at him, he moves back and exhales a long sigh.

“You must be really stupid…” he said to himself before looking at me once again with a surprisingly soft expression “I care about you Eren, more than I care about others.” After he said that sentence, then he walks away.

I could only stand there and watch him disappear from my view. I keep looking to the direction where he just goes.

_No, he didn’t just… it’s not real… he must be joking…_

I slid down and cover my face with my crossed arms as I feel tears streaming down my face.

“No… I promise to only love you Mikasa… I don’t want to have a new feeling toward others…” I whisper to myself.


	2. Welcome back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Corporal promise Eren that he will make Eren return his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and. . . I decided to make this a short series.  
> with slight yandere Levi and possibly happy ending?

Even though I’ve slept for so long, I lose consciousness as soon as I drop into my own bed. Not long after that, I started to hear some loud noises around me. I toss around once before decided to open my eyes. The first thing come to my blurry vision is some familiar faces; they stood around and look down on me.

“Looks like he’s awake.” Said one of them.

“Eren?” said the other guy and he wave his hand in front of my face.

I chuckle before I swat his hand away.

“Hey Armin.” I said.

“Eren!” he exclaimed cheerfully and jump on top of me.

I groan in pain as the others decide to join the party and tackling me down to the bed.

“Guys… may I remind you that I’m still injured here?” I said breathlessly.

They all laugh before moving away from on top of me one by one.

“Eren, I’m glad you’re back.” Armin said with teary eyes and a bright smile on his face.

“We’re all miss you Eren.” Bertholdt said with his usual shy smile.

“Yea, it’s not fun when you’re not around.” Add Reiner.

“Why are you even awake Jaeger? I was enjoying you’re not being around me.” Jean said as he cross his arms.

“That’s a lie, he miss you a lot Eren.” Marco said.

“I am not!” Jean snapped at him.

“Just admit it Jean, you worry about Eren more than Armin does.” Reiner said and they’re all laugh.

“That’s not true!” Jean yell, but no one really listen to him.

“Yea sure Jean.” Marco nudged him playfully.

I just smile while looking at them all shouting and laughing and acting silly, maybe I miss these guys. But not as much as I miss her…

I frown at the thought of her, I just… I still can’t let her go.

Notice my silence, Armin pat my shoulder.

“It’s just perfect time for dinner, join us Eren?” he smile softly at me.

I don’t really want to eat while I still remember of her. But at the mention of food; my body react. I haven’t eaten in days after all.

“Sure, I’m starving.” I smile back at him.

“Then let’s hurry before all the food’s gone.” Reiner helped me out of the bed. More like he yank me.

As I enter the dining hall, I can instantly feel someone’s gaze on me. I look around the room to found no one really care about us.

“Something wrong Eren?” Armin tapped my arm.

“No, it’s nothing.” I said.

“Are you two coming or not?” Jean yelled from the table that was full of another familiar faces.

“Let’s go Eren.” Armin grabbed my hand and I just let him drag me around.

“Look who’s joining us for dinner tonight.” Ymir smirk at me.

“Eren you’re back!” said Christa cheerfully.

“Oh, Eren is really here!” Sasha said with her mouth stuffed with bread.

“That’s what we told you.” Marco said.

“Hey guys, long time no see.” I force up a smile and wave at them.

“Yea, it’s been too long. Now sit.” Reiner was once against yank me, this time to sit.

“But I haven’t-”

“We’ll take your share.” Bertholdt cut me.

“Have a nice chat with the girls first Eren.” Add Marco and all the guys are leaving.

 

During and after eat; I can feel the occasional gaze that I feel right after I enter the dining hall earlier. The feeling is too much, I think this person trying ot make a hole on my back. Sinc ei can’t stand the feeling much longer; I turn around just in time to lock my gaze with… Corporal Levi. He may look as impassive and stoic as ever, but I definitely sure that he’s glaring at me once he notice me stare back at him.

He’s the first to look away as I feel someone tap my shoulder.

“Is something wrong Eren?” Armin asked again, more concern this time.

“You okay Eren? You look kind of pale.” Marco said.

“Its fine” I force another smile, but then I feel that gaze again and my smile falter.

_I can’t stay here any longer…_

“On second thought, no, I don’t feel good.” I said.

“Do you want to go back to the dorms then?” Armin asked.

“Yea I should, but you stay here Armin.” I said and standing up.

“But Eren-”

“No” I cut him. “You guys can stay here and keep chatting, I can go back there by myself.”

“You sure Eren?” Bertholdt asked.

“Come one guys, I’m not five. It’s not like I’m going to get lost for going back to our dorms.” I smile.

“He’s right, you guys are worry too much.” Jean said.

“You just upset that Eren leave us early.” Tease Marco.

“Heck no!” Jean pushed him lightly.

“Well then, I’m leaving first guys. Don’t miss me too much horse-face.” I said as I start to walk away.

The others make jokes about something that I don’t really bother to listen as I’m feeling the need to get out of here as fast as I can. I walk in a fast pace in the dark empty hallways since the other soldiers must have stayed in the dining hall to hang around with their friends.

I sigh in relief as I’m not that far from my dorms, but then… I feel my hand yanked back roughly and thrown to the wall harshly. My mind still trying to process what just happen as this person fisted my collar and dug his elbow to my ribs painfully. His other hand pressed into the wall next to my head.

_Ahh… why am I not surprised to see this person before me?_

“Having fun with your friends Jaeger?” he asked and glared at me.

“Then you can see just fine, sir.” I said.

I groaned in pain as he pushed me even further against the wall.

“You can chat with them happily yet,” his eyes getting soft, there’s sadness and betrayed look in them. “You brush me off coldly?”

I gulp once “I don’t understand what you’re talking about.” I look away from those eyes.

“I think you understand in clearly Jaeger,” he leaned in close to my ear “or else why did you walk out as soon as our eyes meet?” he whispered.

I jerk my head away from his whisper.

“I just don’t feel good.” I state, still not looking at him.

“You don’t feel good after you look at me?” he mock.

“…”

“There’s no smart reply from you anymore?” he asked.

When I didn’t give him another reply, he lowered his head and sigh.

“You hurt me Eren, really hurt my feelings.” He shook his head. “I’ve told you how I feel,” he snap and scowl at me “and this is how you treat me?” his face is slowly getting closer to mine.

I just stare back at him uncertainly. I don’t know how I should feel right now. Whether I should angry or pity him, or should I be feeling guilty instead?

Frustrated at my continues silence act, he crash his lips into me. I still confuse about how I should feel that I just let him to pry open my lips with his tongue. It’s rough, all teeth and tongue. I’m not surprised if my lips are bleeding from how this thing goes.

His hand move to grip the back of my head and tilt my head to the side to give him a better angle to shove his tongue even deeper.

I try to push him away like I did before, but this time he’s not budging at all. Deciding to just give up, I clench my eyes shut and grip at his shirt as I start to feel dizzy on the head. My knees buckle beneath me, leaving me no choice but to tighten my grip on his shirt and clinging to him for my dear life. His hand that had been fisting my collar shift to wrap around my hips, supporting me and also pull me closer to him.

He finally pulled back a few moments later. I would have fall if not for his hand around my hip. I was gasping and panting for air while he just looked down at me and licking his lips.

“Listen Eren” he said.

I look up at him through my hooded eyelids and give him questioning look.

“I’m going to give you some time, so I want you to think about it carefully and then give me your reply soon.”

He looked at me with his soft expression and his voice was uncharacteristically kind and loving. But then he lean in to whisper.

“Though I won’t take _no_ for an answer.” He chuckle and move back again.

“You’re going to return my feelings in the end, Eren.” He caressed the side of my face. “That’s for sure.” He smirked one last time before pulling back completely from me and started to walk away.

I lean back and slowly slide down against the wall.

It’s the second time today, he forcefully kiss me and the walk away just like that.

_He’ll make me return his feelings?_

“Where did he get all those confidences?” I ask the empty hallways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think, and reviews are always appreciated.  
> by the way, I know it's too early but yea. . . Happy New Year ~ !! ^_^


	3. What were you talking about ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Levi's confession to make Eren return his feeling, the corporal is distancing himself from Eren coincidentally ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I study too much for my test x_x  
> I completely forgot about this fanfic. . . T_T  
> I was thinking that I'd discontinue this story but. . . I already wrote this chapter ages ago, might as well post it here.

I was expecting anything but this. Corporal had been ignoring me for this whole week. After all the things he said to me last week, I was expecting, I don’t know… maybe he’d try to get my attention in his own corporal way or something. But no, it’s clearly not the way I expect things to be.

_Wait, why do I concern about this thing?_

It’s just another day when corporal order everyone to clean the whole castle. I absent mindedly wiped the window in front of me. I should focus on making it clean, but… my mind just not in the right place now.

“Eren!”

Someone shouted near my ear and it made me snap back to the reality.

“Armin?” I said, confuse as to why he’s here when I was supposed to be alone in this room.

“Geez, Eren. I’ve called you so many times but you won’t respond.” He crossed his arms.

“Sorry” I scratched my neck. “Why are you here?”

“I was gonna ask you if you’ve finished cleaning this room but…” he looked around for a bit before sighed and shook his head “obviously you haven’t”.

“Impressive observation” I nod.

“It can’t be helped… I’ll help.” He took a duster on top of the table.

“Thanks, Armin. I’m just… spacing out, I guess.” I dip the rag in my hand to the water.

“You’ve been doing that a lot, Eren.” He quietly cleaned the bookshelf.

“Doing what?” I asked.

“Spacing out” he replied.

“Really…” I started to wipe the same window all over again.

“Is something wrong?” he asked.

“Why do you ask?” I asked in return.

“It’s just… I think you’re acting weird ever since you’ve conscious Eren.” He said softly.

I just kept silent.

“…is it Mikasa?” he whispered carefully.

“It’s not” I replied too quickly. “It’s not her” I said bitterly.

“I-I’m sorry, Eren. I don’t mean to…” he quickly apologized.

“…it’s fine.” I gripped the rag in my hand tighter.

“Whatever bothering you right now, Eren, you can tell me.”

“I’m fine Armin.” I throw the rag into the bucket of water.

“Eren” he put his hand on my shoulder and turned me around to face him.

“I’m your friend, right?” he squeezed my shoulder lightly “you can always tell me if you have problems. I’m here to listen and I’ll be sure to help if I can.” He smiled assuredly at me.

“Thanks” I weakly smiled back at him. I brushed his hand off my shoulder and let out a sigh.

“I’m just… a little troubled.” I scratched my neck.

“Uh huh?” he encouraged.

I glanced at him before looked away with another sigh.

“There’s… this guy… that turned out… have feelings for me…” I explained but my voice trailed into a whisper at the end of the sentence.

“Oh my God!” Armin cheered excitedly.

“What?” I looked at him questioningly.

“You finally notice it!” he yelled.

“Wait, what? You knew?” I looked at him in disbelief.

“You bet, I am! In fact, everyone had already known about it since long ago!”

“Why you never told me anything?” I asked.

“Well… you’re not available at that time and when you did… let’s just say, you’re not ready for another relationship.” He shrugged.

I kept quiet for a bit to take the information in.

“You said everybody knows?”

“Yes, why?”

“…did… did she knew it too?” I focused my gaze at the tiled floor beneath us and met with silence for awhile.

“…yes, she knew.”

“…she never mentioned anything.”

“Well, she won’t give up on you and he just… respect your relationship.” He explained.

“Ahh… I see…”

“You might want to consider this, Eren.” He said.

“Armin I…” I looked at him but at loss for a word.

“I know, I’m just suggesting…” he paused for a bit before sighed “he care about you Eren, a lot. Even though he hardly shows it, but I swear he does care about you.”

“I don’t know Armin…” I looked away from him.

“I’m not forcing you to be in relationship with him, alright. I’m just suggesting for you to give it some time to consider it and maybe you’ll have your answer then.”

I glanced back at him to see him smiled at me. But his smile faltered as he continued…

“And I really think that you should… move on…” he looked down and fiddled with his fingers “it’s not good to always live in the past forever, Eren…” he said softly.

“I know… I know…” I said through gritted teeth.

“If anything ever happen, I’m always here for you.”

Suddenly my body was pulled forward as I felt his arms around me, pat and rubbed my back in small circle.

“Yea, thanks” I smiled slightly and pulled away.

“Cadets!” yelled a voice.

I tensed up and quickly backed away while Armin literally jumped in his place before backed away too. He turned around and both of us saluted to… Corporal Levi.

“Sir!”

He pulled down the fabric covering half of his face to speak more clearly. Though he still glared at us and knitted his eyebrows.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“We’re sorry, sir. We’re having a little talk.” Armin said nervously.

I just keep my gaze down as low as I could with my back straight up since I couldn’t bear to stare at him.

“Well, your pointless chit chat isn’t going to make this room clean. Get back to work.” He commanded.

“Yes sir!”

Armin quickly returned to his work, cleaned the bookshelf with the duster. While I just looked up to see corporal glared at Armin’s back before his glare shifted to my way. At the moment our eyes met, I spun around and also returned to work. The awkward silence lingered around the room as the corporal hasn’t made his leave yet. Only after we heard him walked away, I heard both Armin and I let out a sigh in relief. I glanced at him to see his relaxed form with his shoulder slump.

“We better finish this soon.” Armin said “It’s almost lunch time.”

“Sounds like a plan…” I replied.

We worked in silence this time.

 

There’s nothing unusual happened during the lunch, but I did noticed that the corporal is absent.

_Wait, he’s not going to attack me like last time, is he?_

I should learned from the past and not leave on my own again. I guess I need to stick with my friends all the time…

Another day passed and still no sign of corporal. It’s not like I’m worried about him, quite the opposite, I felt relief as I know that no one would yanked me into the dark corner and threaten me like last time. I should feel relieved but why do I kept thinking about him?

It’s already late at night, and few other guys snored really loud. Even after what just happened yesterday, he’s not going after me. He’s not going to confront me about it tonight, is he?

I shrugged off the negative thoughts and let my eyes closed and slipped into unconsciousness.

_Damn, I couldn’t sleep and I felt so uneasy somehow._

I kept shifted around in my bed until my foot touched something at the edge of the bed. I lifted my head a bit and creaked an eye open to see a dark figure sat there. I rub my eyes to help me see more focus, but then that figure glanced at me.

His steel grey eyes looked straight into mine made me tensed immediately.

Before I could do anything, he put a finger in front of his lips. I understood the gesture and hesitantly nodded my head. Then he stood up and indicated me to follow him. I kept freeze in my place until he sent me a glare and I found myself hurriedly hopped down the bed.

I kept my gaze down as I followed him down the hallway until he stopped around certain corner.

“So” he turned to face me “you want to tell me what kind of fun you’re having with your friend the other day?” he crossed his arms.

“It’s not what you think-”

I was gonna denied what he said but stopped as I looked at his face. He looked really tired. The dark circle under his eyes is darker than the usual, it’s almost as if he hasn’t fall asleep at all.

“What is it that I think?” he stared at me with his impassive look.

It snapped me back to reality and I throw my head sideway.

“I don’t know. It was nothing, we’re just talking.”

“About?”

“I believe it’s none of your concern, sir.”

He slammed his hand to the wall right in front of my face. It startled me.

“I ask you question Jaeger, you damn well answer it truthfully. And you better look at me in the eyes when you speak.”

I gulped once before looked at that pair of tired grey orbs again.

“You should take some rest, sir. You look fairly exhausted.” I said as I kept looking at his eyes.

“Damn well I’m exhausted and I’m flatter that you care about me but it still doesn’t answer the question.”

Somehow, instead of giving him a reply, I got stuck staring at his eyes. I always thought that his eyes were dark grey, but now that I have time to look at it properly, there’s a hint of dark blue there. Soon, I feel those orbs were getting closer.

“See something you like?”

His voice was loud to my ears and his breath brushed over my lips. It made me jerked back and bumped my head to the wall behind.

“It’s nothing” I averted my eyes and caressed the back of my head.

“Then stop wasting my time.” He said curtly.

“It was-”

“Eyes on me” he cut.

I turned my head once again.

“It was about Sasha and Connie, we just wonder if they might be dating.” I said in passive tone.

“The potato girl and that bald kid?”

“Yes sir”

“Tch, how unimportant” he pulled his hand back and crossed his arms.

“That’s why I said it’s nothing” I shrugged.

He glanced at me before looked away; he pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled a long sigh.

“You really should take some rest, sir.”

“You don’t get to order me around, Jaeger.” He said in surprisingly soft tone.

He looked up to me and his hand slowly caressed the side of my face. His touch was so loving I couldn’t help but to lean into the touch instead of avoid it. It made the corner of his lips stretched into a small smile. He bended down my head a little while he leaned up. He kissed the top of my head.

“Get back inside, Jaeger.” He turned around and left.

“Goodnight, sir.” Those words escaped my lips before I noticed.

He paused his steps to glanced back. “Night” he said as he walked away.

I closed the door as soft as I could and strolled back to my bed. As I climbed on it, I winced at the loud creaking sound of the bed. It sounded so loud in the middle of this silence.

“Eren?”

I turned to my side to see Armin half awake. I just hummed in response.

“Where did you go?” he whispered.

_Have a midnight chit chat with the corporal._

I shook my head at the thought and made myself comfortable beneath the blanket.

“Just… toilet.” I replied.

He hummed and after that, I heard nothing else and begun to drifted into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, I'd like to know your opinion on this chapter.  
> reviews are appreciated, please leave some ~ <3


	4. You need to rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corporal take Eren suggestion and get some rest. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a long time since I updated this story  
> umm, anyway. . . enjoy.

That night was the last encounter I had with the corporal. I never saw him again for the rest of the week.

Its lunch time and it’s also one of those rare times when I asked to join lunch with the rest of corporal’s squad. Without corporal himself this time.

Even though I’m in the corporal’s squad, I rarely ever joined them for lunch after that certain event… and they let me. They thought it’ll make me feel better to hang around with my friends more after all that happened. There’s one thing that made me confused until now, I don’t even know how did I got chosen to join the corporal’s squad in the first place.

We simply eat our food and some of them would kindly ask how I’m doing. We kept talking even after the dining hall almost empty. Petra and I was the last one to leave, she said she’s gonna take care of the dishes. Since she’s the only person I’m really close within this squad, I stayed behind and helped her.

After all the chores are done, I stepped out of the kitchen and about to exit the dining hall when I realized that Petra didn’t follow me. I walked back into the kitchen to see her in front of the stove.

“What are you doing, Petra-san?”

“I’m boiling the water to brew some tea for captain.” She smiled at me.

Oh, we called corporal, captain in this squad.

“Oh… did you do it often?” I asked absentmindedly.

“No, not really” her smile faltered a bit. “He usually makes his own tea.”

“Then why?”

“You know that captain had been very busy these weeks, right?” she glanced at me.

I nodded in response.

“I just want to help him a little.” She replied with a smile back in her face.

“Do you-” I cut my sentence halfway after I realized what I’m about to say.

_…do you like him?_

“What is it, Eren?” she tilted her head.

“Uhh, never mind.” I shook my head.

“Oh come on, it’s okay to ask me anything.” She encouraged.

“Do you…” _think another question, Eren._ “Do you mind to make some tea for me too?” I quickly looked down, embarrassed for the favor I just asked.

“Of course, Eren. I wouldn’t mind.” She giggled “I’ll make more for the two of us and then we both can drink it together after I deliver captain’s share.” She smiled.

“Thank you” I smiled back.

“You’re welcome”

We stayed in comfortable silence as Petra poured the tea into two cups and put the kettle to the tray along with an empty cup.

Petra was about to lift the tray when Hanji suddenly burst into the kitchen.

“There you are Petra! I need your help! I want to do an experiment but we lack of people there! Come with me to my lab now!” she yelled cheerfully.

And then she was gone as fast as she’s came before. Both of us stood dumbfounded for a few seconds before Petra gave the tray to me hurriedly.

“I’m sorry Eren, can you please give this to captain in my place? I need to go.” She said quickly before ran out of the kitchen.

“…can I say no?” I asked the empty kitchen a little too late.

I reluctantly walked into the corporal’s office in a slow pace.

I don’t understand what’s going inside my head right now. Some part of me really hoped to meet with corporal again, but the rest just screamed for me to just runaway.

While I’m still debated inside my head, I already stood in front of the corporal’s office.

_I’m not gonna stay for long. Just give him his tea and go back._

I nodded to my plan and sighed for the last time before hold the tray with one hand and gave soft knocks on the door with the other hand.

“Come in” replied a voice.

I opened the door carefully and peeked inside to see that the corporal’s eyes glued to the paper works scattered messily across his desk.

_How unusual for the clean freak like him._

I closed the door behind me and approached the small table on his right side and set the tray down there. I glanced at him but he still hasn’t recognized my presence.

“Umm…” I said.

He glanced at me, as he recognized it’s me, he put down his pen.

“Jaeger” he said.

“I brought you tea, sir.” He kept stared at me. “Petra made them.” I added.

He grunted in response and returned his gaze at the paper works in front of him.

I took it as my cue, I poured the tea into a cup and put it on the desk which not covered by piled paper works.

He already looked tired the last time I met him, but now it’s getting really worse. He looked like he could pass out anytime. His black hair was a mess like he had run his fingers over it for countless times. His jacket was draped over the chair behind him. He didn’t have any harness on and he’d missed his cravat. He left few buttons of his shirt opened and rolled up his sleeve up to his elbow. His whole appearance really unusual for the clean freak corporal.

_I wonder if he eat properly?_

“Sir, you should take some rest.” I repeated the same advice I told them the other night.

I didn’t looked at him as I tidied up the messy paper works on his desk but leave some that currently piled up right in front of him.

“Like I said,” he reached forward for the tea. “You don’t have the right to order me around, Jaeger.” He sipped on the tea.

“But sir, if you don’t take care of your body, you could collapse anytime.” I said and backed away for a few steps from the desk.

“Are you saying that you’re doubting my strength, Jaeger?” he narrowed his eyes and looked up at me.

“No sir, I’m just…” I stared down “suggesting” I shrugged.

He sighed and put the cup down on the desk.

“Fine” he leaned back to his chair “Come here, Jaeger.”

I looked at him questioningly but kept stepped forward until I’m right in front of the desk.

He sighed once again.

“Not there, come here by my side.” He nodded to the space on his right side.

Without thinking much, I walked around the desk and stood where he asked me to be. He turned his chair to face me and he seemed to be inspected me for a bit. Then he suddenly pulled me to him. Resulted me to make a surprised noise in the back of my throat.

His arms wrapped above my waist and he leaned his head onto my stomach. Realizing our position, I couldn’t help but to felt a blush crept into my face.

“Corporal, what are you doing!?” I pushed him back by the shoulder but he won’t bug.

“Be still” he said.

“No, stop it!” I tried to push harder.

“I said, be still.” The arms above my hips wrapped painfully tighter and I groaned in pain.

“Seriously, sir, why are you doing this?” I stopped try to pushed him back and settled on squeezed his shoulder.

“I’m just taking your suggestion, Eren.” He pulled me even closer to him.

“My suggestion, how, sir?” I asked.

“You said I need to take some rest, I’m doing it right now. And you can drop all the formality, it’s fucking annoying.” He replied.

“But this position is a bit…” I pushed him back again lightly. “If you want to rest, do it properly and go to bed or something.” I complained.

“What, you don’t like this position?” he glanced up at me.

“No” I replied curtly.

“It can’t be helped then.” He sighed.

“What?” I asked.

Then I felt my body roughly pushed back but he kept his hand on my waist so I didn’t fall behind and in instinct I grabebd onto his upper hands to steady myself. He stick his leg between my own and pulled me back toward him. He keep pulled me even after my kness pressed against the chair.

“Corporal?” I asked frantically.

“Up” he said.

“What?” I asked again.

Instead of answer my question, he moved one of his hand on my waist, trailed them behind my thigh and pulled it forward. I awkwardly climbed into the chair.

I can’t help but feel my face heated up once again when I realized our new position. I kneel in front of him with both of my leg spread and settled outside of his lap.

“Corporal, what do you think you’re doing?” I pushed him back and tried to get down.

“Changing our position. And I told you to drop the formality.” He wrapped his arms around me again.

“This is hardly a better position, sir, and I can’t address my superior officer as I please.” I struggled in his hold.

“Just fucking drop it, you know my name.” He purred.

“I won’t”

“Do it, it’s a fucking order.”

“...yes, sir.” I closed my eyes in defeat.

“Jaeger” he warned.

“...Levi.” I said.

“Good” he said in satisfaction.

“Levi, please let me go. This position is really awkward...” I fidgeted around in my place.

“You’ll fell more comfortable if you just sit down.” He smirked up to me.

“Sit... where?” I gulped.

“Tch, are you really that stupid?”

He pulled me down roughly so I sit in his lap.

“Levi!”

I quickly tried to get up but he leaned his head on my shoulder.

“Just be still. Make a move or sound, I’ll have you run the field for an hour tomorrow.” He threaten.

“That’s an abuse!” I exclaimed despited the threat.

“Shush” he whispered next to my ear and pulled me even closer to him.

“Levi, please…”

I pleaded while once again tried to push him away. In response he only tightening his grip on my waist and nuzzled closer to the crook of my neck. Seeing there’s no way out from this, I finally accepted my fate and just sit there helpless. I have no idea where to put my hand, and I didn’t dare to just cling onto Levi’s shoulders, that only leave the backrest behind him.

After few minutes of silence, Levi slowly drag me backward with him so he could leaned back to his chair but still have his hold on me.

_It makes me look like I’m the one leaning on him and hugging him!_

But his breathe is pretty regular now, I’m glad that he could sleep properly now. I glanced at the desk beside me. I wonder how many sleepless night he’d been through to do these paper works?

Well for now, I’ll let him sleep peacefully.

I turned my head side way so I didn’t face him and leaned my head to back rest of his chair. Maybe things like these aren’t so bad… I slowly closed my eyes.

There’s a nice feeling that someone caressed my head, my mom used to do that to me when I was younger. I leaned in to the touch and nuzzled closer to the source of warmness in front of me.

“Are you finally awake?”

That low voice snapped my eyes open and I frantically jerked back. Those two strong arms secured around my hips to keep me from backing away.

“Co-corporal?” I looked at him unfocused.

“It’s Levi.” He said.

“Le-Levi, I’m sorry I just- you’re the one who suppose to be resting but I-” I started to ramble.

“Good morning” he cut.

“It’s morning?” I looked around tried to find a window, but the sky was dark outside.

“No, it’s night actually.” He said.

“Um… can you let me go now?” I said as I keep looking away.

“No”

I huffed in frustration, knowing that there’s no talking regarding on what he decided.

“Look at me, Eren.” He purred near my ear.

I pretended not to hear him.

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” He threatens.

Seeing no other choice, I slowly turned my head to face him.

“Thank you for your help.” He leaned in and gave me a chaste kiss.

I felt my face heated up as I backed away. Surprisingly, there were no hands to keep me in place like before. I feel down the chair and looked up at him in confusion.

“You can leave, I’m sure your friends were looking for you.”

He smiled briefly at me before turned his chair to face the desk once again. I was taken aback by that smile. It looked so… sincere and gentle.

_What are you thinking, Eren?_

I quickly stood up and paced to the door.

“Excuse me” I mumbled somewhere along the process.

I kept walk and walk and not looked back. I kept walk until my feet give up on me on empty hallway. I slide down and crouch against the wall.

_No, I have to stop thinking about him. I’m not going to love him, or his acts, or… his smile._

“Argh… I’m fucked up.” I crossed my arms above my knees to cover my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave some review if possible. . . :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> turns out. . . there's someone else that like Eren. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it takes forever to update this one, I'm so sorry. . huahahahahahahah, not really.  
> no grammar check as usual. Enjoy :'>

Another week passed since that incident happened and I have no idea what Levi was doing right now. I wonder if he still drowned on his paperwork… I never knew that higher ups have that kind of boring job. Stuck on their desk to do nothing but reading endless paperwork all day.

But that’s enough about corporal. Why should I care about him anyway?

In the mean time I was in stable duty along with Jean and it surprisingly went quiet between us. I thought that it was weird that Jean have yet to said something that would make me pissed. But he kept stealing glances at me every now and then which I ignored till now.

“You want my help?” someone said in mumble behind me.

“What?” I turned around.

“I asked if you want my help” he spoke louder this time.

I glanced behind him to see his work and snorted.

“Stop joking horse-face, you didn’t even finish your share yet and you offer me your help?” I turned back to my work.

“I’m just trying to be nice, what’s wrong with you!?” he yelled.

He grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him again.

“You being nice is what’s wrong” I spat back at him and slapped his hand away.

“Can’t you just take someone else’s kindness?”

“That’s rich coming from you, what’s your angle?” I crossed my arms.

He looked flustered and kept glaring down at me which I returned equally fierce.

“Damn, just forget it!” he shoved me back and stomped away to the furthest part of the stable.

“What the hell is wrong with that guy?” I muttered to myself.

Jean kept acting weird for the rest of the day. He would awkwardly being nice to me and suddenly got offensive when I brushed it off.

Dinner was long finished moments ago. I somehow managed to stay away from Jean during that time. After most of the soldiers returned to their bunk then I decided to drag Armin with me to the roof.

“Armin, do you know what’s wrong with horse-face?” I asked.

“What do you mean?” he looked at me questioningly.

“He’s been acting weird for the whole day” I said.

“Weird how exactly?”

“Well…” I rubbed the back of my neck “that guy just tried to act nice to me and failed miserably all the time, isn’t that weird enough?” I explained.

“Isn’t that actually a good thing?” he offered me a small smile.

“No, it’s weird and it grossed the hell out of me” I gave a quick reply.

“Oh come on Eren, just give him a chance… at least he’s trying hard enough to impress you”

“If you mean by impress me is to gross me out, he did it effortlessly.” I crossed my arms.

“Just let him makes a good impression for you” said Armin.

“Armin, his good impression until now is he yells at me for most of the time without any reason.” I sighed.

“Oh well, that’s Jean for you…” he laughed lightly.

“Anyway, it’s just really uncomfortable to hang around him. He’s usually a jerk and suddenly he’s being kind? That’s just absurd.” I scoffed.

“Eren… why don’t you try accepting his offer?” Armin persuaded softly.

“Because it’s weird.” I stated obviously.

“Well, maybe he can’t help it because…” ho stopped mid-sentence as if he remembered something. “Just give him a chance.” He said instead.

“What was that just now?” I ignored the last sentence and asked instead.

“What?” he repeated.

“Why did you stop mid-sentence? It annoyed me, what was you gonna say?” I insisted.

“Never mind that.” He brushed it off.

“Too late, it’s already on my mind. Spit it out, Arm.” I urged.

“It’s nothing. Eren, just forget it.” He shook his head and rest his hand on my shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. “Give Jean a chance to get closer to you.”

“Why? So he could pissed me off 24/7 more than he usually was?” I scoffed.

“Eren…” Armin said in exasperation.

I glared at him in disagreement and he returned it the same. We kept glaring at each other for quite some time before I looked away in defeat.

“That’s just impossible, but at least I’ll try.”

“Good, that’s what I want to hear.” He cheered and patted my shoulder.

“Why are you on his side anyway?” I shoved his hand away from my shoulder softly.

“That’s a secret.” He just smiled at me.

“…that’s unfair.” I looked at him accusingly.

“Nope, not gonna tell you.” He still smiled.

“You’re impossible. I’m leaving.” I turned away to leave in irritation.

Armin didn’t stop me but I could hear his soft laughter as I walked away to the door and left him.

We didn’t stay there for a long time, but it was freezing at night outside around this time.

“I should have brought my jacket…” I breathe out to my palms in attempt to warm them up. “But then I didn’t think it’s going to be that long.” I shrugged it off and shoved my hands inside my jeans pocket as I walked mindlessly on the empty hallway toward my bunk.

I didn’t really pay any attention as I bumped into someone. I looked up to apologize only to found the face that had annoyed me all day.

“Eren!” he looked surprised but also kind of relieved.

“What do you want, horse-face.” I stepped back away from him.

Jean looked hurtful for a moment before he took a step forward and close our distance again. He rested both of his hands on my shoulders.

“Where have you been?” he asked.

“That’s none of your business.” I shoved his hands away in annoyance as I stepped back further away.

“Well, I’m worried about you.” He stubbornly closed the distance once again.

“ _Well,_ I don’t remember asking you to worry about me.” I kept walking backward to stay away from him.

“Why do you keep acting like this?” he asked in exasperation.

“Why do _you_ keep acting like this!?” I threw the question back at him in slightly raised tone.

Jean suddenly grabbed my wrist and I felt that my back was pressed against the cold stoned-wall.

I glared at the offensive hand that pinned my arm to the wall before shifted my glare to his face which uncharacteristically serious.

“Eren, I—”

“What are you two cadets doing here?”

A cold familiar voice stopped Jean from finishing his sentence.

The two of us tensed at the voice and looked back to see the black haired man approached us.

I think it was just me, but I could have swear his silvery eyes were glaring at Jean’s hand that pinned my wrist for a quick second before shifted back to glare at both of us. But like I said, maybe it’s just my imagination.

“C-corporal Levi!”

Jean quickly let go of my wrist and turned around. He straightened his back and saluted at the black haired man in front of us. I followed his lead seconds later.

Levi waved his hand to dismiss it only a second later with a scowl on his face.

“Tch, you have the guts to salute after that filthy affection you just did in public?”

“I-I’m sorry, sir. It wasn’t—” Jean started to make excuses.

“That was rhetorical question, idiot!” he raised his voice slightly.

We both jumped and stayed still in a strained silence. The sound of Levi’s boots clacked against the stone floor as he approached closer was very loud in my ear. I didn’t dare to look up as his boots were come into my view as he was only a step away from us.

I could see that Jean was beginning to slightly fidgeting in his place as we wait for the next thing Levi was gonna say.

We heard an exhausted sigh a few moments later.

“You’re dismissed.” He curtly said in his commanding tone.

We both looked up in surprise.

_He was gonna let us go just like that?_

“I’m very tired and I don’t wanna see some horny kids doing stuff in the hallway. Now scram.” He commanded coldly.

Now that he mentioned it. He looked awful. He was really pale, the dark eye bag beneath his eyes make him look like he was sick, and his hair was slightly a mess even though it still framed his face perfectly.

“Yes, sir!”

Jean’s hand suddenly grabbed my wrist once again as he dragged me away. I tried to release from his grip but still followed him involuntarily.

I shivered as I could feel the glare that burned a hole in my back as we walked away which only made me to double my effort to break away from Jean’s hold.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing!?” I hissed out quietly as I yanked my hand out of his grip.

Jean looked down at me in guilt.

“I’m sorry, Eren… I was—”

“Shut up! I don’t wanna hear anything about it. You almost got both of us in trouble!”

“That’s why I said I’m sorry!”

“And I told you to shut the fuck up!”

And he finally did. We glared at each other for a few seconds before I got really sick at looking at his face. I turned around and started to walk away.

“Where are you going?” he demanded as he dared to grab my wrist _again_ and stopped me.

I jerked my hand out of his hold and glared at him again.

“None of your fucking business! And don’t you _dare_ touching me ever again!” I spit out in the most threatening tone as I could before I took off.

I wonder around aimlessly inside the castle to calm my anger down.

_What the fuck is going on with horse-face!?_

My mind repeated the scene that just happened and I couldn’t help but shiver at the thought of the consequence that soon would follow.

Corporal Levi looked extremely pissed.

_Fuck… what would he do to me later?_ I thought in fear.

As soon as I finished that thought, there was a hand that clamped my mouth shut roughly. My hands were trying to remove the offending hand on reflex.

“Quiet.”

I froze at the cold command before back to tugged at his hand away from my mouth. He surprisingly let his hand off easily. But then that hand found my wrist instead and he started to drag me away with him.

“Corporal…” I tried to yanked my hands off from his but it only resulted in him tightening his grip to the point it cut my blood flow.

I winced at the rough treatment and could only follow him quietly in defeat.

The captain didn’t say anything at all so I kept my mouth shut too. I kept thinking to yank my hand free from his grip and try to runaway but my feet still following the captain’s footsteps instead.

On the other hand, I couldn’t help but wondering what this man were going to do to me about the accident not too long ago. And as I let my mind wonder, we’re already standing before his quarter’s door.

He finally let go of my hand to unlock the door and left the key hanging there before he went inside without a word.

“Get inside and lock it.” He ordered curtly.

His tone let no room for argument so I looked at the key hesitantly before doing as he ordered.

_Now I’m trapped_ … I thought as I locked the door.

I looked up to see the corporal sat on a chair in front of his study facing me with his legs crossed. Our eyes met and I couldn’t help but fidgeting at where I was standing.

“Sit down.”

I looked around for the possible place for me to sit, which is the bed that’s next to his study or the sofa that’s on the opposite side of the room.

“…where?” I asked hesitantly after a while.

_He’s not going to make me sit on his lap again, is he?_ I thought to myself warily.

He nodded toward his bed and I sighed in relief silently as I did as he was told.

After that we just sat there in silent, while my heart was beating pretty fast as my head wondering what would happen next. Corporal looked like he’s taking his time, he sat against the chair with his eyes closed.

“Eren.” He called suddenly, made me jumped in place.

“Y-yes?”

He slowly opened his eyes and stared at me.

“Mind explaining what just happened this evening?” he said with a flat tone.

“That’s Jean’s fault. I have no idea what’s going inside his head, not that I want to know either.” I defended quickly.

“I see…” he looked away.

I surprised at his short reply. I imagined that he’s gonna gave me an earful.

He just stared at a wall in a daze, lost in his thought.

“That kid… Jean, was it?” he started.

“Yes”

Another short silent before he turned his gaze back at me.

“Do you like him?”

I didn’t think it was possible to choke on my own spit, but I did.

“What!? No way!” I exclaimed.

Levi didn’t seem too surprised at my sudden outburst.

“The two of you seem close.” He tried again.

“He just likes to make fun of me. I don’t really know why. The only thing I know is, he’s nothing but a jek.” I scoffed and crossed my arms.

“You really don’t know the reason behind his act toward you?”

“Nope, and I don’t want to know either to be honest.” I sighed.

“Do you want me to tell you?”

“Tell me… why he’s acting that way?” I asked back uncertain.

He just gave me a nod.

“Uhh… you know why?”

Another nod. It didn’t look like he’s gonna explain anything further before I gave him my reply.

I rolled my eyes before asking. “Why?”

He let out an exasperated sigh. Like he didn’t expect me to actually asking.

“You must be so dense…” he muttered under his breath.

It was so quiet but I still heard it. I glared at him.

“He’s the same as me.” He replied curtly.

“…the same? How?” I asked confusedly.

He looked back at me in disbelieve at first before his expression changed into disapproving look.

“He loves you.” He said through clenched teeth.

I’m about to argue but his look said that he’s not joking.

“But… he… he’s always been an ass toward me.” I tried to reason.

“Who knows what one would do to attract attention from their loved one.” He replied with a shrug.

“That’s just…”

“That’s just how it is.” He finished my sentence curtly.

I shut my mouth and we sat there glaring at each other quietly. Few minutes later, Levi let out a sigh and crossed his arms as he sat back against the chair.

“Now that you know why he’s acting that way, the same question remains.” He stared at me expectantly.

I knew what he was talking about, but I didn’t feel like admitting it. So I asked back instead.

“What… question?”

His face clearly said _are fucking kidding me_ look.

“Do you like him?” he asked flatly.

“…I don’t.” I answer quietly.

His gaze changed somehow, though his expression stayed the same.

“I see… you may leave now.”

Levi turned his seat to face the desk instead while I looked at his back dumbfounded.

“Uhh… that’s it?” I asked hesitantly.

“That’s it.” He repeated curtly.

I stood up slowly and threw one last glare at his back which apparently happened a little bit too long without I realize it.

“You’re not leaving.” He stated and turned his head to look at me. “Do you need something from me?”

He looked at me with tired look.

“Uhh, no… I-I was – I just…” _shit, I stuttered._

He kept staring at me in silent.

“I’m… I’m leaving.” I turned around.

“Wait” he said and I instantly stopped in my track.

I turned back slowly and found that he’s already sat facing me again.

“Come here, Eren.” He said softly and offered a hand toward me.

It didn’t take long for my feet to start moving and approached the man and took his hand after a bit of hesitation. He wrapped his hand on mine and just stared at it for a while before he pulled my hand forward and wrapped his other arm around my waist.

“Umm, cap--”

I was about to protest but when I looked down; the captain was looking up at me. I was surprised to look at his expression; it was as if he’s asking for some kind of permission. Then I went speechless.

As I didn’t say anything, I could feel his hold around my waist got tighter and he pulled my body forward even more. I complied without a word until his chest pressed against my stomach. He let go of my hand to wrap in around my waist instead. He buried his face on my chest and let out a sigh.

“…you sound very tired.” I said to break the silence.

I didn’t know what to do with my hands, so I just let them hang uselessly on my sides.

“I _am_ fucking tired.” He grunted out.

I hummed in acknowledgment and smiled to myself at his reply. But then I could feel one of his hands trailed down to the back of my thigh.

“Umm, cap—”

“Up” he said as he gripped my thigh.

I let out a sigh in defeat.

_I’ve let him do whatever he want till now, might as well follow it till the end…_ I thought to myself.

I climbed on top of the chair and without being told twice, I sat on his lap. My face flushed as I did so. I looked away in embarrassment.

Levi hummed in amusement. He laid his forehead on my shoulder.

“You’re surprisingly honest right now.” He mused out loud.

My face got even more flushed if that even possible. I tried to push him away but he tightened his hold around my waist instead.

“It’s not bad…” he whispered against my neck that made me shivered.

“I… don’t even know what I want anymore…” I admitted in whisper.

“Of course you know it.”

“I really don’t.”

“You _know_ it, you just keep denying it.”

He encouraged me as he massaged my back gently and peppered light kisses along my neck and shoulder.

“I… I don’t…” I grasped his shoulder and squeezed but otherwise I’m surprised that I didn’t push him away. “I can’t…” I finally admitted in whisper.

His hand stopped moving and he just hugged me.

“You can’t… you don’t have to bind yourself to her forever, Eren. You deserve to be happy too.”

“…it’s not fair to her…”

“Then is it fair to me to keep denying me like this?”

I stayed silent at his question.

“You loved her, I get that. But you have to understand the fact that I love you as well.”

I winced at his soft tone. It didn’t sound like captain at all.

“So tell me, Eren…” he hugged me tighter. “What do you want?”

“I…” I clenched my eyes shut and squeezed his shoulders.

“I want to forget…” I said so quietly, I wasn’t sure that he’d heard it.

But he did. He hummed and pulled me closer if that even possible.

“I’ll make you forget everything.” He promised.

He backed away and I avoided his gaze. His fingers grasped my chin and lifted my face up but I averted my eyes away from his.

“Would you let me do just that?” he asked with a soft tone.

I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. Levi still looked at me; expecting a reply. With a trembling hand, I caressed his face and let my hand stayed there. I clenched my eyes shut and leaned forward slowly.

Our lips touched softly for a few second before I backed away. I nervously opened my eyes and felt like breathe was taken away.

Levi was smiling. A real smile. Even his eyes were softened. But it was only for a second before he suddenly looked down. His bang covered his expression from my view.

“…I’m so going to fucking regret this…” he muttered to himself.

“You should go…” he said quietly.

He let go of my waist and covered his face with a hand.

I gaped at him in disbelieve.

“Were you just fucking with me all these time? After I finally gave in, you throw me away?” I asked with a tremble voice.

“That’s no it… Eren…” he argued weakly.

“…I’m so stupid.” I pushed myself away from him and got off his lap.

“Eren, wait” he called out.

Too bad, I wasn’t gonna wait. I walked quickly toward the door.

I could feel my eyes burned and my vision blurred with the unshed tears.

“Eren…” he called once again.

But I didn’t fucking care anymore. I unlocked the door with too much force than it needed from anger. Right before I was about to open the door, I heard a loud clatter sound from behind.

I honestly didn’t want to look back, but my curiosity beat me as I turned my head back.

My eyes widen as I saw Levi sprawled on the ground.

“Captain!?”

I rushed toward him but I didn’t hear any respond from him.

Panic struck and my hands went cold.

I gently maneuver his head with my trembling hands so I could look at his face. I brushed his bang away. His face was so pale that it made me almost cried in fear. I lowered my head above his chest and clenched my eyes.

I could hear his soft heartbeat… I sighed in relief in an instant.

“He’s still alive…” I whispered to myself.

Before I knew it… my tears were falling uncontrollably.

“He’s still alive…” I repeated with a sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay ~ predictable ? :'>  
> did you enjoy it ? review ? anything ? okay, bye. :'>


End file.
